


Omegas [ON HOLD]

by akabanechey



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabanechey/pseuds/akabanechey
Summary: omega/ˈəʊmɪɡə/noun1. the last letter of the Greek alphabet ( Ω, ω ), transliterated as 'o' or 'ō'.2. the lowest ranking wolf of the pack





	1. ｉｎｆｏｒｍａｔｉｏｎ， ｄｅｓｃｒｉｐｔｉｏｎ ＆ ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ

**ｉｎｆｏｒｍａｔｉｏｎ**

This story was original posted on [animechey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey) on here, but I've decided to move all original works from there over to here.

 

**ｄｅｓｃｒｉｐｔｉｏｎ**

**MELODY AND HAYDEN ARE** twin Hybrid supernatural creatures. They have had a horrific upbringing due to being what they are, and they do not trust any Werewolf, Fox, Vampire or Fae.

Accidentally crossing into the Blood Moon Pack Territory, the twins discover that they share a Mate - none other than the Alpha of the Pack; Dimitri.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2018

 

**ｄｉｓｃｌａｉｍｅｒ**

No parts of this story are to be reproduced, distributed, duplicated, copied, modified or adapted, in any way without my direct permission. Any and all characters or incidents that are similar to any other stories are completely accidental and done inadvertently.

If you have any concerns about this, feel free to send me a message, or leave a comment.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2018


	2. ｍａｉｎ ｃａｓｔ

**ｍｅｌｏｄｙ | ｚｏｅｙ ｄｅｕｔｃｈ**

**ｈａｙｄｅｎ | ｂｏｂ ｍｏｒｌｅｙ**

**ｄｉｍｉｔｒｉ | ｈａｙｄｅｎ ｃｈｒｉｓｔｅｎｓｅｎ**

**ａｉｓｌｉｎｎ | ｋａｔｅ ｍａｒａ**

**ｌａｙｎｅ | ａｄａｍ ｄｒｉｖｅｒ**

**ｋａｒａ | ｃｒｙｓｔａｌ ｒｅｅｄ**

 


	3. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｏｎｅ

**ｍｅｌｏｄｙ**

**GRINNING TO MYSELF, I** dart into the copse of trees before me, the sound of my feet thumping against the leaf strewn forest floor. Mixed within the cacophony of the forest is the sound of my brother's footfalls chasing after me, his panting breaths echoing in my sensitive ears. My own heavy breaths mix in with the melody of nature and I feel myself giving in to my animalistic side, letting her take control as we dart out of my brother's path.

'What do you think you're playing at, Mel?' Hayden growls in mock annoyance, darting around a tree to miss a fox trap that the farmers have left out. 'You know you can't lose me.'

'I can't lose the great Hayden, can I?' Rolling my eyes, I launch myself over the river and into unknown Territory. 'See if you can catch me now, big brother!'

'Melody, stop! We're not welcome on this Territory! We have to turn back!'

'Come on, Hay! Live a little!'

Manoeuvring through the thickening trees, Hayden's footfalls don't slow down as he chases after me, instead they speed up - anxious to be done with this game so we can get back to welcome and friendly Territory. A lot of Packs welcome our kind, but there are still a few that do not share their sentiment for Half-Breeds, or Hybrids as we're more commonly referred to. Due to this being unfamiliar Territory, both our Human selves and our animal halves are on edge.

Drawing to an abrupt stop, my ears pick up the sound of leaves crunching and branches in the distance. Beside me, Hayden instantly goes into defence mode, ears slightly pinned back and his body hunched protectively and situated slightly in front of me. Before too long a handful of Wolves burst through the trees from all directions, surrounding us and snarling and snapping without pause. A whine escapes me and Hayden moves closer to me, his larger body shadowing over mine and trying to offer a sense of security amidst this danger.

A tantalising scent reaches my nose and all the muscles in my body tense instinctively, a small growling whine escaping me. Hayden's brown eyes flicker over to me and I meet them head on, seeing my confusion mimicked in his own eyes. Our eyes fly to the newest addition to the Wolves as the branches rustle, and I feel my body becoming heavy at the powerful blue eyes glaring at my twin brother and myself. The glare lessens and confusion swirls in his icy gaze as they flicker over us, not comprehending the situation before him.

Cracking bones sound for a moment and then an Alpha is kneeling before us, eyes pinned on our forms. A Wolf flings him a pair of shorts and he easily slips them on without revealing anything to us. Slowly standing as to not frighten or startle us, which would lead to us lashing out, he straightens and my eyes instantly scan over his form, taking in the scars littering his lightly tanned skin. He's not buff or muscled, that's for sure, but he's not skinny and undefined. He is lean and, while it not being visibly obvious at first glance, muscled for someone of his build.

"There is no need for you to fear me," the man assures, stepping closer to Hayden and I. "No one is going to harm you."

Hayden snarls once the man reaches an uncomfortable closeness to us.

"Alright." He kneels in front of us. "Can you Shift?"

I nudge Hayden. 'You have to. They will stare less at a naked male than a female.'

Hayden's eyes flicker to me and he nods. 'I know. I just don't trust these Wolves.'

Hayden almost convulses against me as his bones crack and revert back to Human ones, the red-grey fur sinking back into his skin and his nails mirroring it. Moments later, my brother is crouched in front of me, dark brown eyes glaring, distrustful, at the Alpha in front of us. A second later, another pair of shorts are thrown at the blue-eyed man, and this time he hands them to Hayden. My twin hesitantly takes them and slides them on, not bothering to even try to conceal his naked form. That causes several of the Wolves to growl in annoyance, but the Alpha to give my brother a once over.

Hayden moves back down next to me and doesn't let his gaze stray from the Alpha. "We can Shift, and I have. What do you want from us, Alpha? We do not want to cause any trouble here, nor do we wish to be held here for any length of time. It was unintentional crossing into your Territory, and we apologise."

'Hay,' I growl, nipping his shoulder. 'Don't lie to the Alpha.'

"It's fine, little sister. Don't worry about me."

"You're siblings?" the Alpha questions, surprise coating his voice.

Hayden nods sharply. "Twins. Born only seconds apart. Although, I don't see why that should concern you."

A Wolf snarls and snaps at my brother, and I instantly return the favour, glaring into its green eyes with irritation. The Alpha shoots the Wolf a look and it backs down, livid eyes never leaving us. Beta. The second in command. Eyes scanning over the Wolves, I place them. Gamma. Theta. Delta. Epsilon. Zeta. Iota. Kappa. No Omegas. Figures. They'd be back at the Pack House.

The Alpha looks back at my brother and tilts his head in acknowledgement. "I apologise. I did not mean to intrude."

Hayden narrows his eyes in suspicion at the Alpha's quick apology.

He doesn't miss the look. "You haven't had the best experience with Alpha Werewolves, have you, mister..?"

"Hayden, and no. We haven't. They tend to have ulterior motives and desire disgusting things from my sister. They don't even need to say they do - I can sense it."

"What about me?"

"You're different. I trust you - but I do not understand as to why I do. You're a stranger and an Alpha."

'Can't you smell it, big brother?' I say, laying down and resting my head in his lap. 'He is..'

"You smelt it too?" Hayden's voice is full of shock. "That's not possible."

Meeting the Alpha's blue gaze, I can't help but feel safe in his presence. They stare right back at me in amazement, but I cannot be sure whether its due to my form or due to the fact that both Hayden and I are destined to be his. It's not too rare, a being having more than one Mate, but its always due to the beings Heritage - and they tend to be from different Races. It is, however, unheard of for twins of the same Race and Bloodline to share a Mate. Although, that is what is happening right now.

'He is our Mate,' I whisper, still unable to understand this. 'We have a Mate, Hayden.'


	4. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｔｗｏ

**ｍｅｌｏｄｙ**

**HAYDEN BARELY REACTS AS** the blue-eyed man closes the door behind us, but his fingers do knot into the red-black fur covering my form. The only reason he agreed to come with this Alpha is due to the fact that we're all Mates - as strange as that sounds. We don't even know the man's name, nor him ours, and he's invited us into his home without hesitation. My brother and I remain in the entry while the Alpha rushes around the house, obviously Mind-Linking his Pack and trying to organise things to accommodate us. Or something like that.

The smell of meat cooking reaches my nose and an involuntary whine escapes me as my stomach growls. Hayden swallows and hunger burns bright in his eyes as his stomach mimics mine. An amused chuckle sounds from the kitchen over the sizzling meat and the blue-eyed Alpha sticks his head out a doorway, letting us know where the kitchen is. At that, Hayden wanders into the area and instantly assesses it, taking in possible exits in case we need to get out in the middle of the night. Following him, the Alpha realises that I am still not Human.

"Would your sister like to Shift?" he asks, causing my brother's gaze to snap to him. "It's alright if she doesn't."

Hayden looks down at me. 'Mel?'

'It would be nice to be able to eat properly,' I chuckle, a yipping laugh leaving me. 'Wouldn't be too polite to eat in this form, now would it?'

"She would like to if it's no problem."

The Alpha smiles. "Of course not. You can borrow some of my sister's clothes if you'd like, little one."

I bristle at the pet name and snap at him in annoyance.

"Alright. I won't call you that. Going to need something new then."

"Just leave her be, brother," a girl sighs, walking into the room with a dress in her hands. "Let her adjust to having to share her Mate with her twin brother."

"Ash, stay out of my love life and worry about your own Mate - my Beta no less."

The blonde haired girl rolls her eyes and ignores her brother. "Alright, Luna. Come with me please."

Glaring at the feminine material in her hands, I sit in defiance and refuse to move. My actions elicit a stifled chuckle from my Alpha Mate, and a full-blown laugh from my twin brother. Ash notices the direction of my glare and a smile appears on her face, green eyes dancing with amusement. Disappearing for a moment, she returns with a pair of shorts and a plaid button up shirt, a pair of Volleys hanging from her fingers. At the change of clothing in her grasp, I stand up and follow her out of the kitchen into what appears to me a small lounge room.

Shifting back, I barely feel the sting of pain after everything that I've endured over my seventeen years of life. Ash's eyes flicker over my body and take in the assortment of scars decorating my body. Ignoring her prying eyes, I take the clothes from her and pull them on with no hesitation. Buttoning up the shirt, I walk out of the room and head back to my twin and my Mate. The blonde follows, her green eyes still wide with shock and pain. Hayden instantly pulls me close to him and warily watches the Alpha and his sister.

"What happened to you?" Ash asks quietly, ignoring the glare she receives from both my brother and hers.

"Stay the hell out of things that don't concern you, blondie," Hayden snarls, eyes turning onyx at the rise of his anger. "We don't have to explain anything to you. Not now; not ever."

The Alpha nods his head in agreement. "We know better than anyone that you should not delve into people's pasts without their consent, Aislinn. Leave it be."

"Di, you didn't see her. You didn't see the scars covering her!"

"I am your Alpha! Melody is your Luna! You will mind your own business!"

The authority and utter rage in his voice sends me scurrying to the corner of the kitchen, Hayden hot on my tail. Curled almost into a ball with my twin brother growling threateningly at the Alpha and his sister, I can feel fear clawing at my throat and a scream threatening to tear itself free of those confines. One of Hayden's hands latch onto mine for comfort, and I find myself squeezing it so tightly that his bones shatter. He merely flinches at my action, but both the Alpha and Ash stare at the two of us with horror and disbelief.

The Alpha hesitantly walks over to us, his hands held up to show he means no harm. "I'm not going to harm Melody, Hayden. I swear."

Hayden allows the Alpha to gently take my free hand, and one of Hayden's own. Warmth, followed by tingles, encompass my being and all tension leaves my body, causing me to fall limp against my brother as he drops to the ground, head dropped forward and sharp breaths leaving him. It took a single touch to chase my fear, and my twin's lividity, away. That fact is confusing my brother - a single touch driving him into calmness.

"My name is Dimitri," the Alpha introduces, drawing our eyes to his. "I am the Alpha of the Blood Moon Pack - your new Pack."


	5. ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ ｔｈｒｅｅ

**ｍｅｌｏｄｙ**

**THE WORDS LEAVING HIS** mouth cause Hayden to jerk out of Dimitri's hold and snarl at him, eyes onyx in colour and filled with anger. Our Mate jerks away and his blue eyes widen in surprise, watching as my brother hides me from sight. Ash takes several steps back at the feral and pure animalistic look in my brother's eyes, and her own green ones give way to onyx in response. Gripping my brother's healed hand tightly, I let him know that it's alright; that we're safe and welcome here.

'Hay,' I say, nudging him slightly. 'He's not going to hurt us.'

Hayden growls, but his muscles relax against me. "We don't belong to any Pack or anyone."

Dimitri's eyes turn sad. "Your past has made you this way. Please. Let me help you belong somewhere again."

"We don't need your help; we don't need you." He growls warningly at Dimitri's hand moving towards us. "We were fine without you, and we weren't tied down anywhere."

Ash snarls at his words. "You're Rogues?"

A vicious snarl of my own rips free and I throw myself at the young girl. My hand wraps itself around her throats as I shove her against the wall, onyx eyes boring furiously into hers. Growls erupt behind me and then a thud sounds as Dimitri is slammed against as wall, a sting of pain shooting up my spine. Ash glares down at me, but there's a streak of fear within their depths.

"Don't you dare call us Rogues, you bitch," Hayden snarls, conveying my thoughts to the siblings. "We are nothing like those things!"

Ash writhes in my hold. "If you don't belong anywhere you're a Rogue."

Tightening my hold, she goes silent and lets out a pained whine.

"We are welcomed in many packs," Hayden informs, a growl reverberating in his throat. "Do not throw us in with those who aren't welcome."

My growl echoes Hayden's, reiterating his words. Ash's eyes revert back to their normal green and a sad expression crosses her face as she makes a small link in the chain mail that is mine and Hayden's life. Relaxing my grip, Ash drops to the floor with gasping breaths, the bruise around her throats healing before my eyes. Staring down at her prone form, memories speed through my head, bombarding me and reminding me of things I'd rather forget.

Hayden whines lowly at the turbulence in my mind and I swallow back the tears and fear threatening to break free and alert the Alpha and his sister of the torment of our past. Shaking my head, I bite through my lip, causing both Dimitri and Hayden to growl at the sharp sting of pain. We haven't even accepted him as our Mate, and Dimitri is already feeling our pain, and us his. It should be impossible for this, but, I suppose, something impossible has already happened today.

"I suggest that you let my sister and myself settle in if you wish for us to stay here a short while," Hayden says, slightly relaxing his hold on Dimitri. "It's been a long day, and she needs some rest."

"Do you not speak, Melody?" Dimitri asks, causing my dark eyes to snap to him as Hayden's claws dig into our Mate's flesh.

"Stay out of it, Alpha. My sister is none of your concern right now. She will speak when she is ready and feels safe - maybe not even than. So, don't get your hopes up."

◾️◾️◾️◾️

The room we were placed in is larger than what we're used to, and it is, thankfully, not as brightly coloured as many of the rooms we have been given in other Pack Houses.

There are two, large, four-poster beds pressed against the wall in front of us, backed by two floor-to-ceiling windows on either side, with a small, bookshelf style cupboard in between the beds; on the right, there is a frosted door leading to what appears to be a bathroom, two large bookcases on either side of it; to the left are two wardrobes that stick out only partially, letting us know that they are walk-in wardrobes; on the wall with the entry door, there is a large desk with an expensive looking TV on it, as well as a large touch-screen computer and large speakers on each end of the desk.

Hayden's eyes widen at the sight, not believing his eyes. "This cannot be our room. It's so extravagant and rich."

Staring at it all, I feel out of place in my own skin, not to mention the Territory. 'It has to be something to make us like it here. It's a ploy.'

'Still not talking, Mel?'

'I don't trust this Pack.' I walk over to the purple bed and sit on it. 'The Blood Moon Pack. Don't you remember the stories we used to be told about them?'

"The Blood Moon Pack," Hayden muses out loud, dropping onto the bed beside me. "Believed to have decimated half the Werewolf and Vampire populations, and believed to have mingled with Fae to create a different range of Hybrids. Known to never associate with Foxes - except when slaughtering them."

'As much as I feel as though we are, we're not safe here. He's our Mate, but his Pack is responsible for the decimation of our kind.'

"I agree with you. I really do."

'What is it?'

"It was decades ago, and that means it wasn't our Mate that did all those horrible things - it was the former Alpha."

I glare up at him, brown replaced with onyx. 'Our Pack - our family - are still dead, Hayden, and it's because of this Pack.'


End file.
